For You, Only the Best
by Lil Cupid
Summary: This was suppose to be your average Veela Mating Ceremony, but nothing is normal when Harry Potter is involved. Draco/Harry Slash, Creature Fic (Veela). * Sirius (Alive), Remus (Alive), Snape (Alive), Dumbledore (Alive), Dobby (Alive) *Voldermort died the day he killed Harry's parents. Harry didnt live with the Dursley's instead he lived at the castle and with Sirius.
1. Prolog

I do not own any of the characters in this story. J.K. Rowling owns all of the characters. This story will contain yaoi which means boyXboy.

IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN DO NOT READ! GO AWAY AND DON'T READ THIS THEN! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

The couples will be: Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Seamus, Goyle/OC, Crabbe/OC, Pansy/OC. So this story contains: mpreg, yaoi, sexual scenes, creature inheritance Veela and some cute scenes to.

* * *

~*~ Prolog ~*~

Once a year the most prominent Wizarding Families meet to match young couples together to create the next generation. These pure blood families aren't as they seem for they have creature blood flowing through their veins. Creature blood is a desired trait. For if one had a Creature Inheritance they had stronger magic and greater beauty. Because of this many prominent and influential Wizarding Families inter married with them to better their magic and blood lines. Some creatures weren't as desirable as others, but the most desirable was the Veela. Veelas were the most beautiful magical creatures and were extremely strong magically second to only the elves. Because of this most of the prominent families had Veela blood in their veins instead of the creatures.

Young witches and wizards would come into their Creature Inheritance (C.I.) the same time they came into their Magical Inheritance (M.I.) and that was at the age of 16. Meaning that a young Witch or Wizards 16th birthday was the important and grandest birthday in their lives. All witches and wizards no matter whether they were pure-bloods or muggle-borns came into a Magical Inheritance. During their M.I. they would gain the rest of their magic and their magic would become much stronger. Think of it as magical puberty. But during a C.I. the Creature Blood would awaken and their DNA would fuse with the previously hidden Creature DNA and they would change physically and magically till they were the perfect mixture of Creature and Witch/Wizard, but some like the Veela only get a fraction of the magic boost they will gain and would gain the rest when they found a mate. Meaning Wizarding Families with Creature Blood would be 10x magically stronger than the average Witch or Wizard because they got both a Magical Inheritance and Creature Inheritance.

When the families with Veela blood gathered they made it a joyous event. They kept the gathering private to ensure that their blood lines remained strong and pure, only those with Veela blood could attend. Young witches and wizards who had come into their inheritance had the opportunity to meet one another. Before their inheritance took hold of them and they gave in to their inner creatures to find a mate. There are two types of Veelas, Dominants and Submissives. There are a few differences between Submissives and Dominants.

Submissives are smaller and shorter than Dominants, they are just as strong magically as Dominants and they are weaker physically, but they were stronger than Non-Veelas. Submissives could be female or male, but there hadn't been a male Submissive in over a hundred years and there is only one or two born at a time so if there was ever one, they were more desired because they were so rare. Dominants can only be male. The Dominant is stronger and bigger than the Submissive because it is their job to protect their families. Both are extremely beautiful or handsome in the Dominants case.

When it is time to create the matches. Submissives and Dominants change both physically and their senses change to mirror the Veela part of them to help them find a mate. Submissives make a trill like noise to call the Dominants to them. Their magical energy releases electricity to prove how strong they are. Their body releases a pheromone to prove how pure they are. They also become stronger. Dominants become stronger to fight other Dominants for a Submissive. Their sense of smell and magical senses become stronger to test all of the Submissives.

The Submissives are led into a large and open clearing and placed into tents were they would stay till a Dominant came to claim them. The Dominants would run around the tents till they found the Submissive that would be the perfect match for them. Dominants chose their mates by how strong their magic was and how pure they were. If a submissive was weak magically than any future children may not have strong magic. And no Dominant wanted a Submissive who had been around the Quidditch Pitch a few times if you know what I mean. If there was more than one Dominant outside a Submissive's tent they would fight till the stronger Dominant won the fight and the rights to make the Submissive theirs.

Gatherings only lasted a week at a time, but the 'mating season' lasted for the entire month of August. The Submissive would enter the clearing on the first day of August, giving Dominants and Submissives the day before to meet. That gave the families the opportunity to travel to different gatherings throughout Europe before school started in September if they didn't find a desirable mate at one of the gatherings.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters in this story. J.K. Rowling owns all of the characters.

This story will contain yaoi which means boyXboy.

IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN DO NOT READ! GO AWAY AND DON'T READ THIS THEN! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! THERE WILL BE ADULT SCENES SO IF YOUR TO YOUNG TO READ M, PLEASE GO AWAY!

The couples will be: Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Severus/Sirius/Remus, Neville/Luna, Dean/Seamus, Blaise/OC, Theo/OC, Pansy/OC, Goyle/OC, Crabbe/OC.

So this story contains: mpreg, yaoi, sexual scenes, creature inheritance (Veela) and some cute scenes to.

* * *

~*~ Chapter 1 ~*~

* * *

**Harry's POV ***

'I'm so glad I can return back to the castle', he thought to himself. His week-long visit was sorrowfully over. He had just left Madame Maxime's office and he was making his way to the front door to reach the carriage that would take him back to Hogwarts. He passed by the dining hall were the female student body was enjoying breakfast. But before he could make it to the front doors he felt a hand grab his elbow and pull him into the hall.

As he turned around he noticed that Fleur Delacour was the owner of the hand.

"Bonjour Fleur." Harry greeted her. The girls had tried to teach him French while he was at Beauxbatons Academy. He could speak a little but he couldn't master the accent. The girls thought it was very cute and tried to help him every time they saw him. Their laughter also rubbed off on him he now giggled when he laughed. And that made the girls think that he was ten times cuter and he promised them all he wouldn't go back to that 'horrendous awful boy laugh'.

"Bonjour 'Arry! Vous nous manquerez! S'il vous plaît revenir et nous rendre visite!" Fleur exclaimed while she pulled him into a hug before releasing him.

Harry probably had a blank look on his face again, because the girls around him started to giggle before Fleur spoke once more. "We shall miss you 'Arry! Please come back and visit us!"

"Oh. I would love to see all of you again. I shall miss all of you terribly." He smiled to all of the girls and was pulled into several more hugs. "I must go I'll be late. And only Merlin knows what Albus has been up to since I've been gone." Harry and several of the girls looked at each other before they burst into giggles they all knew how crazy the Hogwarts Headmaster was.

As he turned to leave he heard his name called once more.

*"Au revoir petit Soumise! Essayez de ne pas rougir quand votre dominante essaie de vous demander! Il pourrait mourir de la perte de sang de votre rougir et rires nerveux!" Claire a girl in Fleur's grade yelled out. Several of the girls turned beet red, while others burst out in giggles. Fleur tried to shush them while trying to control her own giggles.

Harry had no idea what they had said. "What? What's so funny? Please tell me."

Fleur shock her head, "Nothing 'Arry. Now go you will be late. Please write. Goodbye we will miss you!" Before turning a stern look to the girls in the hall.

Several more shouts of 'Goodbyes' and 'Please write' and 'Visit soon' rose up as well. As he yelled back the he will and he promised.

He shook his head, he knew Fleur wouldn't tell him and judging the blushes on some of the girls faces he knew they wouldn't tell him either. So he thought it was best to not know. He turned to leave once more yelling his goodbyes to the girls who had become his friends from his short stay at their school. As neared the carriage Madame Maxime had lent him he turned once more to wave at the girls who had followed him and were looking out the hall windows. He looked around him taking in the smiling faces and the school before he entered the carriage to start his journey home.

The carriage was smaller than the one the girls had used when they came to Hogwarts for The Tri-Wizard Cup. It was the same color as the girl's uniforms with silver swirls. The crest of the school was in gold with emeralds on the door. The wheels were sterling silver. There was only one large pure white horse pulling the carriage. The interior of the carriage was quite large. The floors were white wood. One large bay window covered each carriage wall except for the wall that was behind the horse. Large bench seats were placed under each window. At the front of carriage was a large spiral staircase that led to the upper level. On the second level was a single bed covered in white furs and blue and silver silk pillows and sheets. The walls were blue and a white door led to a small bathroom.

Harry couldn't believe what he saw he was amazed. The carriage was quite beautiful and he was in awe. As soon as he got back to Hogwarts he would send a gift to Madame Maxime as a thank you for allowing him to use one of their carriages. He made his way back down stairs to sit at one of the benches to stare out the windows as he made his journey home.

* * *

**Narcissa's POV ***

She looked around her as she entered the main tent in the clearing. This tent was for the families to wait as the Submissives and Dominants were choosing a mate and everyone would also take their meals here. There were circular tables on either side of the aisle, the right side for Dominants and the left for Submissives. They couldn't be near each other in fear of fighting and early mating. At the end of the aisle there was a long table with chairs on the far side for the families, the Headmaster and the Veela Official. The floors were a dark cherry color and the aisle was a pale cheery/white. The silk of the tent was the most beautiful shade of lavender she had ever seen in her life. Beautiful silver chandeliers were stationed over each table.

She spun around taking in the room; she couldn't have designed a better one if she tried. She had to meet whoever designed it and ask them to design some of her other parties. She felt Lucius and Draco walk up behind her.

"Dear look at this room. It's beautiful. I wonder who designed it." Narcissa told her husband as she spun around to link her arm with his.

"I don't know dear but Professor Dumbledore might know." Lucius replied.

Narcissa nodded in agreement still trying to figure out who could have possibly created this room. She went through a list of people in her head knowing that none of them could have ever done this, she would have remembered. Just as she was about to ask Draco something, several families entered the room along with Professor Dumbledore.

"Draco, stay by our sides there are Subs here now." She heard her husband state to their son, but as soon as he finished speaking she could smell the Subs to. And so far she was not impressed, some of them didn't smell strong at all and at least one of them was a harlot. Soon Professor Dumbledore made his way towards them to greet them.

"Good day Lord and Lady Malfoy, Draco. How is your day so far?" Professor Dumbledore greeted them as he shook Lucius' hand and bowed to her.

"So far our day is pleasant thank you for asking. How are you, Headmaster?" Lucius asked speaking for the three of them as she nodded her head in agreement.

"I am fine." He replied

"Sir, I do have a question." She waited till Dumbledore nodded his head for her to continue. "I was wondering who designed the lay out of the Gathering and this room. I have been to a few Gatherings before but never has one been this well put together and beautiful."

"Ahh my dear Lady I cannot tell you. The person who designed it wishes to remain hidden. I hope you understand. But I will pass on your praises."

She nodded her head in agreement, but was puzzled. She couldn't believe that whoever it was wanted to stay hidden. Didn't they know that as soon as all of the families got here they would be fighting for whoever it was too design some of their parties to? They would be paid handsomely. Oh well another mystery for her to unravel.

She heard more voices and soon the tent was full of all the Veela Families in England. Families separated to find seats to await the speech that the Headmaster would give.

"Welcome all. Hogwarts is honored that we have been chosen to host this year's Gathering. As requested there will be magical wards separating the Dominants and Submissives so there is no problems. Now it seems like we are missing someone, but I assure you they will be here later today so they can participate. Now with that let us enjoy some tea." He clapped his hands and soon finger foods and tea pots appeared on the tables.

Narcissa felt herself stiffen as well as the other parents. Another person? Who? She looked around there were no empty seats anywhere she could see until she looked out at the Submissives. There was an empty chair. Who hadn't showed up? Everyone she knew was there. And why weren't there any empty chairs at the parent's table? She shared a look with Lucius they silently communicated their confusion to each other.

She looked at Dumbledore hoping for him to continue but all he did was smile and return to drinking his tea. Narcissa knew that the other parents of Dominants were excited but nervous about this piece of information, herself included, because so far the Submissives weren't the best this year. And the parents of the Submissives were angry because this meant more competition for their daughters, a rival who could steal the spotlight from their little angel.

Just as she was about to tell Dumbledore to stop playing games and tell them who it was, she smelt them. Oh, they smelled amazing. She even wanted to dominate them and she was a Submissive, they smelt so pure and innocent. She could only guess what the other Dominants and Submissives were feeling. And then they were hit with the smell of the Magical Strength. It was so powerful it caused all of the hairs on her body to stand on end. She shared a look with Lucius; they had 'found' the perfect Submissive for their son. And Malfoy's always got what they wanted and what they wanted was this mysterious Submissive as a mate for Draco. She felt them come nearer. They entered the tent; the hood of their cloak was up so you could not see their face. Then the figure pushed the hood of their head revealing their identity. The air in her lungs left her body in shock; she knew that everyone else except for one was in a similar state as herself. She heard gasps and the air leave to room.

"Hello my boy! Welcome back how was your trip?" Professor Dumbledore asked with a large grin and a twinkle in his eye.

The reason for that twinkle and their shock, was because under that robe was the one and only Harry James Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World.

* * *

*"Goodbye little Submissive! Try not to blush when your Dominant tries to claim you! He might die of blood loss from your blushing and nervous giggles!" (what Claire said in French)


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters in this story. J.K. Rowling owns all of the characters.

This story will contain yaoi which means boyXboy.

IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN DO NOT READ! GO AWAY AND DON'T READ THIS THEN! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! THERE WILL BE ADULT SCENES SO IF YOUR TO YOUNG TO READ M, PLEASE GO AWAY!

The couples will be: Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Severus/Sirius/Remus, Neville/Luna, Dean/Seamus, Blaise/OC, Theo/OC, Pansy/OC, Goyle/OC, Crabbe/OC.

So this story contains: mpreg, yaoi, sexual scenes, creature inheritance (Veela) and some cute scenes to.

* * *

~*~ Chapter 2 ~*~

* * *

**Harry's POV ***

Harry was awoken by a sudden stop. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep. He looked out the windows and saw the main gate of Hogwarts. As he exited the carriage he looked around. 'Home sweet Home' he thought to himself. He had missed Hogwarts and he was glad to be home. He had lived at castle his entire life till last year when Sirius was proven innocent and he gained custody of him. But Hogwarts was still his home.

He walked towards the castle when he noticed the large lavender tent and the fence around it. He had almost forgotten about the Gathering. Thoughts about it bombarded his head, thoughts he didn't want to think about. He would have to take part because he would be of age. But he didn't want to. He didn't want his life planned out for him. But after talking with Albus he knew it wasn't like that and had come to accept it. He had asked Albus to represent him in the Gathering, because he was underage in the eyes of Wizarding Law, even though he was a Lord and the Head of his House.

To Veela's if you were 16 you were an adult, meaning you could marry, have kids, get a job, and etc. But Wizarding Law was different, you weren't considered an adult till you were 18. Because of that all Veela's that were participating in the Gathering must have a parent, Head of House or an appointed guardian to represent them in Wizarding Law. In the eyes of the law as long as both sides were represented the young couple could marry and they would be seen as adults so they could run their family businesses and start living their lives as a married couple.

He walked towards the tent bored out of his mind. He stopped when he heard what he thought was thunder. He looked at the sky but not trusting the weather he pulled his hood up just in case. He wondered what he would do tomorrow since it was the day before the Gathering. Maybe he could spend it in his room and avoid everyone, so he could gather his courage. He felt the wards around the fence allow him entrance as he neared the tent.

He heard the voices in the tent stop as he entered. He took a few more steps before he stopped. He pulled his hood off head and he heard gasps fill the air, but he didn't pay attention to them. Instead he kept his eyes on the man who he considered to be his grandfather, the man who had raised him.

"Hello my boy! Welcome back how was your trip?" Exclaimed the man who was in his line of sight.

"Hello Headmaster. My trip was long. I'm glad to be home. Madame Maxime and Headmaster Karkaroff send their greetings." He turned to tilt his head at the Veela Official, who nodded his head in greeting as well. The man was short and slim. His hair was dark brown with silver streaks. His robes were black with a small gold badge, which symbolized that he was a Veela Official.

"I'm glad you have returned uninjured and you enjoyed yourself. The castle has been lonely without you here. So tell me what all did you do?" Albus inquired

"First I spent the week in Durmstrang. Viktor and I played Quidditch, and he taught me some new techniques. Then Headmaster Karkaroff showed me how Durmstrang is run. And he allowed me to help him. I learned some valueable leasons while I was there. I promised Viktor that I would write him and I would visit soon. And then I went to Beauxbatons Academy. Fleur and the other girls tried to teach me French. And then they 'transformed' me into a better version of a boy. They are insane but I shall miss all of them. And I had similar lessons with Madame Maxime."

"It sounds like you had an amazing time my boy I'm glad. Now what about your lessons have you been keeping up with those?"

Harry shook his head knowing that Albus would be dying to know if his skills have improved. "Yes, actually I would like to show you something."

He snapped his fingers and behind him appeared a chair exactly like Dumbledore's except it wasn't as grand. He then sat down and locked eyes with him. Harry cleared his mind and then he did something that only two other Wizards in the world could do. He felt Dumbledore's barriers around his mind dropped and then their minds melded.

'_See, I've been practicing.' _He smiled at his mentor.

'_My boy this is amazing. Your magic is much stronger than it was a couple of weeks. I'm impressed and to be able to talk to someone using telepathy is incredible. I have known one other Wizard, besides myself to be able to perform this type of magic. Congrats my boy." _Dumbledore looked at him with a grand smile on his face and was oozing with pride.

'_I'm worried Albus" _Harry told him after a few moments. Dumbledore looked at him with concern nodding for him to continue._ 'What if I get in the clearing and I don't want to mate. What if they don't allow me to leave?'_

'_My boy they will accept your wishes. It is your right to refuse, though it is uncommon.' _Albus gave him a confident smile.

'_Thank you. I've also learned how to transfer memories.'_

Dumbledore looked at him at shock and awe._ 'Please show me if you want to.' _Harry nodded his head and showed Albus everything he had done while he was away.

Harry and Dumbledore had blocked out the entire room as they communicated in private.

* * *

**Narcissa's POV ***

She was in shock Potter was a Veela? When did this happen? She looked at the other parents and noting their confusion. But the Veela Official didn't seem fazed about this piece of information. She watched Dumbledore's and Potter's conversation and he did something that shocked the entire room.

They watched as his eyes along with Dumbledore's as they turned gold. She instantly knew what had happened. They were using telepathy, but that was impossible. But the sight in front of her proved her wrong. This meant that he was more powerful then they had originally thought. Before this display she knew of only two Wizards who could perform this type of magic and that was Grindelwald and the Headmaster himself. But now there was a third. But even then he had done something neither of two Wizards had done. He had conquered this spell at the age of 16; Albus hadn't learned it till his early 150s and Grindelwald till he was at least 200.

She was in shock. She turned to look at Lucius and she knew instantly that Potter was going to be the grand prize this year. And he would be for the next several years to come. Not only was he a boy, which meant he was rare, and he was pure, but his power would make any children he had be just as powerful. He was the prized horse at the fair and the Malfoy's wanted him. On top of that he was the Savior of the Wizarding world which meant the family he married into would become more popular and move up higher on the social chain.

They watched as neither the Headmaster or Potter talked. The only thing they did was move their facial muscles to show their expressions. And Potter, wait he couldn't be Potter any more if she wanted to make sure he joined her family he would have to become Harry. She started to plan Draco's and his wedding, knowing that Draco would win; he was the strongest Dominant here. She wondered if Harry would look better in traditional wizard marriage robes or a tux. She was so engrossed with her planning she almost didn't notice that Harry and the Headmaster's eyes were no longer gold.

* * *

**Harry's POV***

He sat back in his seat waiting for Albus to speak. He knew what was about to happen. He would have to answer questions which would tell the other Veela families around him about his plans for the future and about his inheritance. Why he was the 'perfect' submissive. He didn't have to wait long for the first question to ring through the air.

"Harry would you mind answering some questions?" Dumbledore asked him. Harry shock his head in reply, waiting for his private life to be ripped open and laid out for all to see. Dumbledore gave him a smile of encouragement before continuing.

"What are your plans for the future?"

"I want to stay home with my children. I know some people want me to become an Auror, but I don't want to. And some think I should go professionally in Quidditch but it's just a hobby for me." Harry smiled at Albus watching him and the Official nod before the next question was asked.

"You were talking about children how many do you want?" The Official questioned.

Harry took a breath in before answering. "I want five sons. One for each of the titles they could inherit. I don't want my sons to fight over them. I also want one or two little girls. So I want about seven children." He heard several people around the room gasp. He knew it was uncommon for Pure-Blood Families to have more than one child, but on top of that he had mentioned five titles. He waited for the next question knowing what it would be.

"You mentioned five titles what do you mean by that? And it's amazing you want a large family that's very uncommon now a day." Dumbledore asked and the Official nodded his head in agreement. And Dumbledore gave him an encouraging smile, knowing that Harry was nervous and wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to tell everyone in the room that pierce of information.

"I love children and I've always wanted a family of my own. But about the titles. I'm not only the Lord of the Potter family, but" He took a couple of breathes in and slowly finished his sentence, "but I'm also the Heir of Black Family and the Heir of the Prince Family. And this Summer I found out that my mother wasn't a Muggle-Born. But instead she is from a long line of Squids and we traced back her family tree and it turns out that I'm the Lord of the Evans Family as well. An old Wizarding/Veela Family that was thought to have died out a hundred years ago. So umm ya. I have two Lordship Titles and I'm inheriting two more and when I get married my husband will have his own title. So all together between the two of us there will be 5 titles to inherit. And that's the reason I want five sons. To make it fair and so they won't become rivals."

By the end of his speech Harry couldn't breathe. He was so nervous and scared of what the others would say. He himself didn't believe the news when he found out, but the proof was kind of hard to deny. And on top of that Severus and Sirius refused to have kids so they named him their heir. He knew they were doing this as some cruel joke. He tried to calm his breathing and when he looked up he saw that everyone was staring at him. And the only thing he could think is he wanted to go to his room and never see the light of day again.


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters in this story. J.K. Rowling owns all of the characters.

This story will contain yaoi which means boyXboy.

IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN DO NOT READ! GO AWAY AND DON'T READ THIS THEN! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! THERE WILL BE ADULT SCENES SO IF YOUR TO YOUNG TO READ M, PLEASE GO AWAY!

The couples will be: Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Severus/Sirius/Remus, Neville/Luna, Dean/Seamus, Blaise/OC, Theo/OC, Pansy/OC, Goyle/OC, Crabbe/OC.

So this story contains: mpreg, yaoi, sexual scenes, creature inheritance (Veela) and some cute scenes to.

* * *

Thank you everyone for for adding my story to your favorites and following it! :)

This story will have an ending I promise you. I will try to update every week.

* * *

~*~ Chapter 3 ~*~

* * *

**Harry's POV***

He was frozen in his chair. He was afraid to move, because if he did he was afraid that everyone in the tent would jump on him and he would disappear in the mass of bodies. It was so quiet; he couldn't even hear anyone breathing. He could feel himself about to hyperventilate; he knew this was a bad idea. He should have told Albus to tell the Official he didnt want to participate. He could have waited a year or two till he built up enough courage to do this. He could feel his thoughts rushing and swirling around his head. But before he could pass out he heard someone calling his name rescuing him from his downward spiral.

He glanced up and saw Albus looking at him in concern. Harry nodded his head to tell him that he was ok and to continue. He just wanted the last few questions done with so he could stop being the center of attention.

"'Arry how old are you?" Albus asked him.

Harry looked at him puzzled out of all of the questions that could be asked he hadn't expected that one. "I'm 16 you know that Albus."

"'Arry, when is your birthday. We need to know whether or not you can participate." The Official asked.

"July 31st."

Gasps filled the air and whispered statements joined them.

Albus started to laugh. "Happy early birthday my boy. And knowning you, you forgot that today is Saturday, July 30 and tomorrow is your birthday, so you are not yet 16. But since it is not August you can participate. Now I think that's all of the questions," Albus turned towards the Official and with his nod of agreement he turned back to Harry. "Now since that is over do you have any questions?"

Harry looked at him shock, how could he forget his own birthday? And this entire time he thought that he was 16. He shook his head and silently laughing at himself. He could believe it. He had been busy lately going to the other schools and visiting them, but still to forget his birthday. He looked at Albus and he had a large grin on his face. Harry knew he would never let him forget this. He shook his head once more before asking the question that had just jumped to the front of his brain.

"Yes, why are we meeting so early? I thought that the families didn't meet till the day before August to allow every one to meet before they went into the clearing the first of August? Why are we meeting earlier?" Harry asked him puzzled

The Official answered that one. "They do but this year we decided to meet earlier, because of you young man."

"Why?"

"To allow everyone to hear your statement early. Since Sunday is your birthday I'm sure you don't want to spend it here. And because of that we are meeting a day early just for you." The Official smiled down at him giving him a warm smile.

"Oh, thank you sir." Harry looked towards Albus before he spoke again. "Professor Dumbledore, I was wondering if I could retire to room till dinner." He looked at Albus for permission.

"Yes my boy. It's been a long day. Let me walk you back to your room to make sure you arrive safely." Albus stood up and made his way to Harry holding out his arm.

Harry stood from his chair and turned to link elbows with Albus before turning around once more to face everyone in the tent. "Good Afternoon everybody. I hope all of you enjoy the rest of your day. And welcome to Hogwarts." He bowed his head in good bye before he and Albus turned and left the tent.

When they were half way to the main doors Albus finally broke the silence. "So 'Arry my boy how do you think it went?"

"I don't know Albus it went better than I thought. But I'm still nervous."

Albus stopped them and pulled Harry into a hug. "It will be okay my boy it will work out in the end. You'll see."

"Thank you Albus." He hugged the man back. He didn't know what he would do without him. As they continued walking towards the castle he heard Albus quietly chuckling to himself. "What's so funny Albus?"

"Oh I was just wondering who you think you're going to marry?" More laughter followed the statement. "Ugg" Harry shoved his mentor and started giggling along with him.

* * *

**Narcissa's POV* **

She was in shock she couldn't believe what she had just heard. Harry was a Lord of four houses, and not just any four houses either.

* He was the Heir of the Noble House of Black; an important, powerful, extremely rich family that made the Malfoys look poor and one of the oldest Wizarding Families in the world. She should know because she was a Black herself.

* The Lord of the Proud Potter Family; they were a newer family only a couple hundred years old, but just as rich and powerful as the Malfoys. And they were very strong magically.

* The Heir of the Prince Family; they were just as new as the Potters, but they were one of the most powerful families when it came to potions. Even though Severus didn't like to associate with his mother's side of the family and didn't like to think of himself as a Prince, he still used his name when he wanted to get the best potions ingredients.

* And finally the Lord of the Evans Family; they were older than the Blacks and made every family in this tent including the Blacks look poor, they were very powerful and highly respected in both the Wizarding World and the Veela Court, they were thought to have died out a long time ago, but now that wasn't true because the proof had just been staring them all in the face. And on top of that they also had very strong magic.

With all of the information she had heard fall from Harry's lips she knew three things. One, he was a Pure-Blood Submissive Veela Wizard. Two, he was the richest and most powerful person at this Gathering. Three, he was old enough to participate, was extremely strong magically and pure. All together that meant that he wasn't just the prize horse at the fair oh no he was the fair. The family he joined would become one of the most important families in the Wizarding World. He would be the greatest match for years to come, until his children were old enough to find mates, and even then he would still be thought of as one of the greatest matches.

Even after he was mated she had a feeling that some if not all of the Veela families would still try to persuade him to leave his current family and join theirs instead. But he would be worth it. As she picked up her tea cup she glanced at Lucius and they nodded at each other knowing no matter what they would leave this Gathering with Harry James Potter-Evans-Black-Prince as a Malfoy. Lucius held out his hand and she took it in hers giving it a squeeze.

She was about to go back to planning the greatest wedding of the century. When she heard the wail of an annoying banshee. "How is this possible it's not true? It's impossible that Potter is not only a pure-blood, but also a Veela. And on top of that a heir to any of those families." Narcissa looked around to find the creature who had spoken. It turned out it was Rose Parkinson, Pansy's mother.

The Veela Official turned towards her and looked at her in shock. "Excuse me, Mrs. Parkinson."

"You heard me I want an explanation."

Narcissa could only stare. She wanted to know to but she wouldn't doubt the Official. He had never once denied anything Potter had said. She looked on nervously.

The Official put down his tea-cup before turning his attention to Parkinson. His glare could have burned a hole through stone. "Mrs. Parkinson are you telling me that you doubt the Veela Court. That you doubt our ability to verify Mr. Potter's claims." He just stared coolly at her. Narcissa could see the blood drain from her face. He turned to look at all of the parents faces before he spoke again. "All of Harry's claims are true. His blood traces back to the Evans family and he was already a member of the Potter family. And there are official documents on 'Arry inheriting The Black and Prince Titles. And everything is in order. He is the Lord of those four families. And we performed a blood spell to make sure he was a Submissive Veela. But as you can all smell and feel that test was pointless. And Albus Dumbledore is his guardian. Are there any more questions?" By the time he stopped talking he was growling out the words. He glared out at everyone in the tent.

Narcissa felt the urge to hide behind her husband, to have her Dominant protect her. She looked around and noticed that all of the submissives were behaving the same way. When the Official noticed that no one was going to speak, he stood up and marched off towards the castle. Narcissa turned to glare at Rose; she couldn't believe that woman had done that. Now no one could talk to the Official.

"What you all wanted to know. But at least we know it's true. Pansy dear let's go, we need to change for dinner." With that Rose Parkinson marched out of the tent. Her daughter and husband, Cassius, followed her sending everyone apologetic smiles.

The rest of the families followed Rose's example and made their way to their rooms in castles.


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the characters in this story. J.K. Rowling owns all of the characters.

This story will contain yaoi which means boyXboy.

IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN DO NOT READ! GO AWAY AND DON'T READ THIS THEN! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! THERE WILL BE ADULT SCENES SO IF YOUR TO YOUNG TO READ M, PLEASE GO AWAY!

The couples will be: Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Severus/Sirius/Remus, Neville/Luna, Dean/Seamus, Blaise/OC, Theo/OC, Pansy/OC, Goyle/OC, Crabbe/OC.

So this story contains: mpreg, yaoi, sexual scenes, creature inheritance (Veela) and some cute scenes to.

* * *

~*~ Chapter 4 ~*~

* * *

_The Next Day_

**Harry's POV***

He tuned over and opened his eyes. He couldn't believe that he had fallen asleep. The last thing he remembered was walking back to his room with Albus. He sat up in bed and looked around.

His bedroom was just like the boy's dorm in Gryffindor. His bed was a four post Mahogany wood frame with red drapes. Red blankets and sheets covered it along red and gold pillows. A large fire place was across from him. To his right was the door to the sitting room and to his left was his wardrobe and door to the bathroom. Large windows were on either side of his bed to let in the early morning light.

He looked around taking in the familiar sight. He went to rub his face when he noticed that his glasses weren't on. He looked around and found them on the ground. As he placed them on his nose his vision became blurry and when he took them off he could see perfectly. 'This is so cool no more ugly glasses.' Harry couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his face.

He made his way to his bathroom to see what other changes his body had went through while he had slept. 'Well I'm not taller this sucks.' He was still shorter than most boys his age but that was to be expected because he was a submissive. But still it wasn't fair he was only 5'8, even Hermione was taller than him. His hair now reached his shoulders; it was straight and curled at the ends. It framed his heart shaped face perfectly.

His eyes were first drawn to his lips. They were now bow shaped and the palest pink. They were plump and looked soft as silk, begging anyone looking at them to take a taste. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip to taste it. He was right his lips were soft and smooth. His eyes continued up his face to his high cheek bones. From there his attention went to his eyes, now that they weren't hidden behind glasses you could see that they were greenest green putting emeralds to shame. He almost got lost in his eyes.

His skin had no blemishes or freckles. It was smooth and he still had his tan from Quidditch. His eyes quickly moved on to his upper body quickly hoping that the muscles he had gained had remained. He let of a sigh of relief. Tan skin covered lean, strong looking muscles. They had remained but they weren't as defined as before.

His eyes followed the trail of abs till they got to his waist. His hips were now wider so they could easily accommodate all of the children he and his mate would have. He also noticed that he didn't have hair on his chest at all and after shoving off his underwear he noticed he didn't have any hair down there either. He understood he had to look feminine but really. Oh well.

He ran a hand through his hair to get out of his eyes. He hadn't known what to expect, but these changes weren't bad. He could live with them. After staring at the mirror for a few more minutes, he grabbed a towel so he could take a shower.

* * *

_An Hour Later_

Harry had finally gathered enough courage to leave his room. As long as he didn't have to talk to anyone other than his family and friends he would be ok. He had decided to wear one of the new outfits he had gotten while he was in France. During his stay at Beauxbatons Academy, the girls had found his clothes atrocious and had dragged him shopping. After a six hour long trip he had gotten new Wizarding and Muggle clothes. Though his feet and back hurt, he had enjoyed shopping with the girls and had gone with them a few more times.

He was dressed in black skinny jeans, a red t-shirt that had a lion on the front (Go Gryffindor) and his black and white checkered converse. He grabbed his black fleece jacket just in case it was cold this morning. On his right wrist was the watch that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given him for his birthday.

As he exited his room he almost ran into Albus. "Good Morning Albus."

The professor was dressed in gray robes and had a blue cloak on. He smiled down at him before he spoke. "Good Morning 'Arry. And a happy birthday to you. And you look very handsome today."

Harry blushed before he stammered out a thank you. He knew he was only blushing and stuttering because of his inheritance but still if he did this the entire day he would die of embarrassment. He walked next to Albus as they made their way to breakfast. Before they entered the tent they ran into the Official.

"Good morning sir." Harry stated, while bowed his head in respect.

"It looks like I'm not the only early bird. Good morning young man and happy birthday. Your inheritance looks good on you. I don't think we were introduced yesterday, my name is Anthony Burns." The official said as he bowed his head sin greeting as well.

"Thank you, Mr. Burns."

"Now let's go eat breakfast." Albus stated before pulling them inside the tent. They were the first ones there. They took their seats and started to eat and chat as they waited for the others to arrive.

* * *

**Draco's POV***

He didn't want to go to breakfast. But his mother would never let him stay in his room all day. He dressed in his usual outfit, consisting of black slacks, a white button up shirt, and black dress shoes. He walked into the living room and waited for his parents. He didn't have to wait long. Soon they were headed to breakfast.

As they neared the tent, Draco felt his inner Dominant want to escape. The submissive in the tent was perfect and the scent begged him to prove his strength and claim him. He felt his parents grab both of his arms to keep him still. As they entered the tent they noticed the only people in the tent were the Headmaster, the Official and Potter.

'Wow' he thought to himself as he stared at Potter. Harry, wait when did he become Harry? The Dominant inside of him supplied the answer, 'The minute he became a Submissive, you idiot'. He accepted the answer and continued to stare at the boy, his eyes eating up the sight in front of him.

Harry glanced at him quickly before turning back to his conversation with the Headmaster and the Official. Wow he was beautiful, he looked like an angel. Black hair begged him to run his fingers through it and mess it up. Emerald green eyes beckoned him to spend the day staring into them hoping to find the answers to the world. And those lips, they were the palest pink and looked so soft. He wondered what they would taste like under his.

He continued feasting his eyes on the sight in front of him till the sounds of other people broke his concentration. As he made his way to his chair he kept his eyes on him Harry hoping to catch his gaze.

* * *

**Harry's POV***

Harry felt eyes on him, but decided to keep his eyes trained on Albus and the Official. And ignore everybody else. He sat at the table closest to the main table so he could talk to Albus. Just as he was about to finish his breakfast he heard a pop to his left. Dobby and Winky stood next to him with large grins on their faces. He smiled at them and turned his full attention to them.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY POTTER SIR!" Dobby exclaimed before dragging him into a hug.

"Happy Birthday" Winky said a little quitter. Harry laughed as he hugged the two elves. The elves were like his family and Winky had been his main caretaker when Albus was away on business when he was younger.

He watched as the elves snapped their fingers and a grand cake appeared on his table. It was in the shape of the Quidditch field and smaller chocolate figure flew inside the arena. Harry loved it. "Thank you I love it. It's perfect." The elves returned his smile and it appeared that they had a blush on their face.

Winky then snapped her fingers and three large presents and a small box appeared into of him. Harry looked at Albus for permission before he started opening up the closest present to him. It was a new Quidditch Gear; pads, practice balls, gloves, and a book on great Quidditch plays. He smiled at Albus in thank you before he moved to the next one.

His second present was a large chest filled with chocolate and different candies. Harry couldn't stop his giggles. He had gotten a horrible sweet-tooth as he got older.

The third was also a large chest and as he opened it he almost started crying. This chest was from his parents. He knew because on the front of the chest was the Potter Coat of Arms. A letter was laying on top and he picked it up to read it.

* * *

'_To My Baby Boy,_

_I hope that you never have to read this letter. That I can burn it and you will never know of its existence. I hope that the threat of You-Know-Who is extinguished and we can live without fear. But incase that doesn't happen I'm writing this letter to tell you everything you need to know._

_Your father and I love you so much. No matter what you do we will be proud of you. You are the light of our world. I bet all of my money, you will be just as handsome as your father, but I hope you have my brains. Your father is so proud of you. He is already betting with Remus and Sirius that you'll be a Quidditch star just like him. He bought you a better broom the other day, in hopes of you being able to use it soon to start training for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He also wrapped you up in his invisibility cloak last week and lost you. I have never laughed so hard and been so scared in my entire life._

_You are the happiest baby I have ever seen. Anything can make you laugh and put a smile on your face. I love you so much Honey._

_Now I have to tell you some things, Dear. I'm not a Muggle-Born as everyone thought. Instead I come from a long bloodline of Pure-Blood Veelas. I was so shocked when I found out. When your father found out he trained and learned as much as he could about Veelas. And when I turned 16 your father got permission from the Headmaster to give us temporary leave so he could create a Gathering just for me. _

_I know what you're thinking I thought the same thing to, your father is insane. And he must have loved me very much to have done something like that. But I have never once regretted being mated to your father. I love you both so much. You two are my entire world; I don't know what I do without either of you. _

_Inside this chest you will find your sweet 16 presents. I also bought some baby things for my future grandchildren. I had Albus promise me that if we did not make it, that he would place our wedding rings and my engagement ring in here as well for you to have and use if you wished to. I hope that I could give them to you myself. I pray that one day I can stand beside you as you get married to your mate. That I could hold my first grandchild, but I know that is highly impossible. _

_Harry I love you, Sweetheart. Me and your father love so very much. I want you want to know that no matter what you chose to do in your life or who you mate is, that we would stand by you and support you every step of the way. Now I must go I have to cook dinner soon and make sure your father and godfathers haven't lost you again under the invisibility robe. _

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad OXOX'_

* * *

Harry hadn't realized he had started crying till he felt something touch his cheek. When he looked up he saw Albus holding out a handkerchief. He accepted it and cleaned up the tears that were running down his face. As he looked down he saw a small jewelry box. Inside were parents' rings.

His father's was a simple gold band, but inside the band he saw a small inscription, "_Love Lily Always_". His mother's was a small gold ring with a simple diamond and had an inscription, "_Love James Always_". Her engagement ring was just a small gold band with a lily engraved on it.

Harry cradled the rings in his hands afraid if he put them down they would disappear. He looked up at Albus before whispering a quite thank you. Albus picked up that last present and placed it in his lap. And he motioned for him to open it.


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the characters in this story. J.K. Rowling owns all of the characters.

This story will contain yaoi which means boyXboy.

IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN DO NOT READ! GO AWAY AND DON'T READ THIS THEN! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! THERE WILL BE ADULT SCENES SO IF YOUR TO YOUNG TO READ M, PLEASE GO AWAY!

The couples will be: Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Severus/Sirius/Remus, Neville/Luna, Dean/Seamus, Blaise/OC, Theo/OC, Pansy/OC, Goyle/OC, Crabbe/OC.

So this story contains: mpreg, yaoi, sexual scenes, creature inheritance (Veela) and some cute scenes to.

* * *

Thank you everyone for for adding my story to your favorites and following it! :)

This story will have an ending I promise you. I will try to update every week.

I've been super busy with school and work and I'm sorry it has taken so long for an update.

* * *

~*~ Chapter 5 ~*~

* * *

**Harry's POV***

_Albus picked up that last present and placed it in his lap. And he motioned for him to open it._

He looked down at the box not wanting to open it. He was scared to find out what was hidden inside.

Not wanting to be rude Harry moved his hand to unlock the box. Before he did he looked in his other hand, to where he held his parent's rings. He pulled the box that had held them for so long towards him once more. He gently placed the rings inside and kept it near him so it wouldn't be out of his sight.

He turned his attention back to other box. It was dark wood with a simple silver clasp. He undid the clasp and opened it to find eight bold, expensive rings. He stared at them not knowing what they were. He looked at Albus, asking him with his eyes what were these rings.

"Harry, these are the Lord and Lady Rings of your families. But in this case they are both Lord Rings. Every family has two male and two female rings for circumstances like this. The ring on top is the Head Lord's Ring, stating that he is the Lord of the family."

Harry nodded his head and as he looked at the rings he could see now what they were. He looked at them; they were very beautiful he didn't know which ring was his though. Would he wear the lesser Lord Ring because he was a Submissive or he would wear the Head Lord Ring because he was the Heir of these families? He looked at Albus for help once more.

"You would wear the Head Lord Ring, my boy. It doesn't matter if you are a Submissive. And the Head Lord Ring wouldn't accept anyone but the heir to wear it."

Harry nodded his head once more and looked at the rings, taking in their beauty and the details covering the bands.

On the far left was the Potter Family Rings. Both had a large Ruby in the center. Surrounding the gem were small Diamonds. The band was Gold and smooth. The inside of the band had his family motto, _"Mors Autem Dómini" _and on either side of it was his family coat of arms, a wand crossed over a sword with a lion on either side. He watched as one set of lions yawned and moved around and the other set appeared to be sleeping.

He then turned his attention to the next ring, the Evans Ring. There was a large Emerald in the center and it was surrounded by small light blue Diamonds. The band was White Gold and covered in designs of vines and small leaves. The inside was just like the Potter Ring. Their motto, "_Na Cosantóirí Dílis_" and the family crest, two swords crossed and a wand in the center, to the left was a unicorn and on the right was a dragon. The dragons were stretching their wings and breathing fire, while the unicorn tossed their beautiful manes.

Next was the Black Rings. A large Andradite, Melanite gem dominated the ring it was surrounded by dark red Rubies. The band was Black Gold, which was very rare and extremely expensive. This ring showed off how much money the Blacks had. Their motto and crest were white gold because you wouldn't be able to see them otherwise. Their motto was, "_Toujours Pur_" and the crest, a hand holding a wand above three ravens. The Ravens stared at him and flapped their wings.

The last was the Prince Rings. There was a large black Diamond, surrounded by smaller dark purple Diamonds. The band was Platinum & had designs of smoke, representing their influence in potions. Their motto, "_Secretum Custos_" and house crest, a scroll was crossed with a sword and a cauldron was below them, to the left there was a dragon and the on the right there was a griffon. They stared at him judging him with their eyes, before nodding their heads in acceptance.

Harry had never seen such beautiful rings in his entire life. He stared at the Head Lord Ring and the other Lord Ring the only difference between the two was that the Head Lord Ring was bigger than its counterpart.

"Which finger do they go on?" He asked turning to Albus.

"If you had just one Heir Ring you would put it on your ring finger. And when you get married the ring would shrink so that your wedding bands would fit. But since you have more it doesn't matter which finger they go on."

Harry nodded his head. He put the Potter Ring on his ring finger, the Evans on his middle, the Prince on his right ring finger and the Black on his right middle finger. When he was done he handed the box to Albus to keep until he had found a mate. He didn't want anyone other than his other half to get ahold of any of the rings. He feared what would happen if someone got ahold of them.

Harry was about to ask if he could go to his room when he heard a familiar screech.

"Hedwig!" He was so glad to see her he had missed her.

The beautiful owl slowly swooped towards his before landing on his shoulder. She nudged her body against his head as a greeting and also to tell him she had missed him as well. Harry reached up and slowly petted the soft feathers on her stomach.

"Hello Girl. I've missed you so much." Hedwig hooted back softly before she shoved her foot under his nose.

"What?" After a moment he noticed that there was a package tied to her leg. He slowly untied it and enlarged it.

It was a large red box and the label said, _'Happy Birthday Harry! – Love The Weasleys and Hermione.' _Harry couldn't stop smiling the Weasleys had always been a second family to him and Hermione wasn't only one of his best friends but also a sister to him. Hermione had started spending more time with the Weasleys when she started dating Ron.

Before he could reach for the present he heard a second screech. Looking in the same direction that Hedwig had entered the tent, he saw a second owl. The bird was large and had black feathers. On its left leg there was a gold band with its owner name on it.

"You're the new owl that Sirius just got. You a very handsome. Thank you." He petted the owl on the head before giving him a piece of bacon. And the owl left.

Harry decided to open the Weasleys' and Hermione's gift first. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got him a necklace with a large crest hanging from the chain. He noticed that it was the Weasley Family crest. A note accompanied the necklace.

* * *

'_Dear Harry,_

_We have always thought of you as our son. This necklace is proof of that. It symbolizes that you are a part of our family. That if someone messes with you then they are messing with the entire family. Happy Birthday Dear and we'll see you at King Cross Station. Have a wonderful day Dear._

_Love,_

_Mr. & Mrs. Weasley'_

* * *

Harry smiled at the letter and felt so honored that they considered him family. He slipped the necklace over his head and felt the welcoming magic as it claimed him as an adopted son of the family.

Ron got him a chess board, claiming he needed to practice if he ever hoped to beat him. Bill got him a magic coin purse that couldn't be opened by anyone but him and was impossible to steal. Charlie gave him a dragon leather trench coat, boots, a hat, gloves, and pants. All fake of course. They had spells to keep him warm and protect him from minor curses and spells. Percy sent him a set of Auror Quills, that if used would let him know if someone had lied. He didn't know how Percy had gotten those he wasn't an Auror but he did work in the Ministry so he was probably able to get a set easily. Fred and George sent him Weasleys Wizard Wheezes merchandise that they had just invented and a note thanking him again for giving them the money to start up the shop. Ginny sent him posters and figurines of his favorite Quidditch stars and teams. And Hermione had sent him books on Defense Against The Dark Arts and Magical Creatures.

He then turned his attention to the gift that was from Sirius, Severus and Remus. There was an envelope full of pictures from their vacation. They had married last summer and had taken a year to explore the world and have alone time. And there was also a large crate that had the word _'Caution'_ painted on it. Curiosity finally won over Harry as he gathered his Gryffindor Courage and opened the crate. Inside was two small snakes one was black and the other was white.

'Wow they are so beautiful' Harry thought to himself as he watched the snakes slowly wake up. He picked them up and moved the crate of the table so he could put them in front of him. He didn't notice the girls at his table moving back and several people standing up and grabbing their wands.

He watched as they finally woke up. The black snake woke up first and flashed him ruby red eyes. At further inspection he noticed that it wasn't just black, the scales were darker than a moonless night and had hints of green in random places. The other snake was whiter than new fallen snow and had hints of silver randomly. When it opened its eyes they were golden honey color. Harry started cooing at the little snakes and flashed them a smile when they yawned.

'_Hello there'_ Harry hissed at them and the room froze in shock. Everyone knew he could speak Parseltongue, but few have ever heard it spoken.

'_Hello snake speaker'_ the snakes replied to him at the same time.

'_What are your names pretties?'_

'_I am Yin and this is my mate Yang. Who are you?' _Said the white snake.

'_I am Harry. Can you tell me about yourselves?'_

'_Yang is a Black Mamba and I am a Leucistic Texas Rat Snake. We are perfect opposites of each other. Now how are you able to speak the snake language I have never seen a human do that before?'_

'_Wizards call it Parseltongue and it is frowned upon. I've always been able to after I got attacked by an evil Wizard.'_

'_Why? And why are we here little one?' _

'_Wizards think that Parseltongue is a sign of evil. And they fear it. And today is my birthday and I think that you guys are my present.'_ Harry told them as he looked at them nervously.

'_You have nothing to fear we won't hurt you.'_ Yang said as he spoke for the first time.

Yin nodded her head in agreement_. 'We wouldn't hurt you. I can feel that you will treat us fairly, so we will stay with you. If you want us to.'_

'_Thank you and I would love you to.' _Harry's smile shone brighter. Yin and Yang would never be his pets because snakes are too proud to be owned.

He slowly reached his hand out to pet them, waiting for them to pull back. But when they didn't he ran his hand down their bodies. They were so smooth, they felt like silk.

'_I'll take you back to room in a bit so you guys can rest and eat.' _They nodded their heads in thanks before crawling up his arm to hang around his neck as deadly necklaces.

He ran his hand down their bodies one last time, before reaching up higher to pet Hedwig as an apology for forgetting her. She rubbed her head against his to tell him she had forgiven him. He was nervous that the snakes and the owl would fight and possibly kill each other. But he watched as they nodded at each other before ignoring each other once more. He knew that he had nothing to fear and smiled. After a few moments he looked up and saw the entire room staring at them. He tilted his head sideways as a silent question.

"WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND SENDS SOMEONE SNAKES AS A PRESENTS LET ALONE THOSE SNAKES!?" asked one women from the head table.

"Who are you may I ask?" asked Harry after he got over his shock.

"I am Rose Parkinson." She told him snottily.

"So Rose, do you know who I am. I bet you don't for if you did you wouldn't be acting in this manor towards me."

"Your Harry Potter a Submissive Vela. Nothing more boy and I" and before she could finish her rant Harry cut in.

"You forgot Black, Evans, and Prince. And you're also forgetting that I am the most powerful Vela at this Gathering. So let me tell you something, Rose. My godfathers sent me these snakes as a gift, as protection. And these snakes are harmless unless you have ill-attentions towards me. So as long as you behave they will behave. Is that understood Mrs. Parkinson or would you like a demonstration?" Harry's voice had taken on a cold tone by the end of his speech. Hedwig, Yin and Yang, feeling his anger, had taken up defensive poses on his shoulders ready to attack if he said the word or if someone made a move.

He could tell that everyone was shocked that he had spoken out against Rose, but he didn't care. He glanced towards the Official to make sure that he wouldn't get reprimanded. The Official nodded his head to tell he was in the right. With that Harry turned back to Parkinson and smirked at her before he began to gather his gifts.

"Albus may I go back to my room? I wish to make a habitat for Yin and Yang."

"Yes, my boy. Let me escort you back." Albus replied as he said goodbye to the Official and levitated his chests for him.

As Harry left the tent he didn't turn around to say goodbye, but kept walking. He knew that it was rude but he didn't care and he was still upset at Mrs. Parkinson.

He and Albus walked back to his room in silence. And he said a quite goodbye to him before he entered his room.

* * *

Harry had just finished creating the large tank that was floor to ceiling for Yin and Yang. It took up the entire wall in his living room. It was next to the fire place so they wouldn't get cold. He had placed a tree and vines inside it so they could climb and several leafy plants for them to hide under them. It was very similar to what he had created for Hedwig a few years back, but instead she two trees to perch on and flowers and there was no glass so she could have freedom. When he had first put the trees in glass she had bite him so hard and refused to enter it or talk to him till he got rid of the glass. Hedwig's area was directly across from Yin and Yang.

His living room was spelled to become larger if he needed it. There was a large fire place and a two chairs and a couch were in front of it. Behind him was a small kitchen. And a large table was in there so he could do work.

Harry carefully placed Yin and Yang in their tank and had released some mice for them to eat. He had replied a thank you to them when there was a knock at his door.

* * *

Yang is the color of day, heat, fire, high, and the masculine spirit.

Yin is the color of night, cold, water, low, and the feminine spirit.

Toujours Pur – Always Pure: French

Mors Autem Dómini – Masters of Death: Latin

Na Cosantóirí Dílis - The Loyal Protectors: Irish

Secretum Custos - The Secret Keepers: Latin

Images of the snakes:

news-most-beautiful-snakes?image=12

news-10-most-poisonous-snakes-earth


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own any of the characters in this story. J.K. Rowling owns all of the characters.

This story will contain yaoi which means boyXboy.

IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN DO NOT READ! GO AWAY AND DON'T READ THIS THEN! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! THERE WILL BE ADULT SCENES SO IF YOUR TO YOUNG TO READ M, PLEASE GO AWAY!

The couples will be: Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Severus/Sirius/Remus, Neville/Luna, Dean/Seamus, Blaise/OC, Theo/OC, Pansy/OC, Goyle/OC, Crabbe/OC.

So this story contains: mpreg, yaoi, sexual scenes, creature inheritance (Veela) and some cute scenes to.

* * *

Thank you everyone for for adding my story to your favorites and following it! :)

This story will have an ending I promise you. I will try to update every week.

I need help coming up with a title for this story. If you have any ideas please let me.

* * *

~*~ Chapter 6 ~*~

* * *

**Harry's POV***

Albus was there to escort him to dinner. It was a quite affair. He ignored everyone as he had during breakfast and only talked to Albus and the Official. As they were about to bid each other good night the Official announced that he wanted to meet with the Submissives and Dominants.

The Submissives stayed seated waiting for the tent to clear. The Dominants were probably in the clearing or by the lake waiting for them to finish so they could start their meeting.

The Official slowly spoke, "Tomorrow is the Gathering and the beginning of Mating Season. You will be here at 8 o'clock. You will be escorted to a tent and you must wait in it till a Dom comes to get you. If you leave the tent then you can be injured by the Dominates fighting and we don't want that to happen. You will wait in the tent till someone comes to get you. Is that understood? Do you have any questions?"

Everyone's shook their head no. They all knew what to expect. "Okay now please go back to your rooms and sleep you will the energy for tomorrow." Harry felt his cheeks warm up and he quickly left the tent.

He kept his head down to hide his embarrassment and wasn't paying attention to where he was going. So he didn't see anyone till he ran into them. Strong arms caught him so he didn't fall and he looked up to see grey eyes staring down at him.

"Malfoy I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." If it was even possible Harry's blush became brighter.

"It's ok, pretty. And please call me Draco." Draco gave him a once over and licked his lips and he stared at him.

Harry knew that he should call for help and run away. But he couldn't Draco's arms had wrapped around tighter on his waist and held him in place. He could feel Draco's body heat seeping through his clothes and he shuddered. He saw as Draco flashed a triumphant smile. Harry knew that if this continued they would be mated and he didn't know how much trouble they would get in.

He placed his hands on the other boy's chest to push him away. But he didn't budge. Harry pushed harder but his hands slipped so they went around the blonde's neck instead.

"You smell so good Harry. Why don't we go to one of those nice tents and get to know each other a little better. I'm sure that there is so much we can talk about." He purred those words at Harry; the words caressed and begging him to agree.

He wanted to give in, to go with Draco, but he knew that they shouldn't. "We can't. We can get into so much trouble." He tried to wiggle away but Draco wasn't letting go any time soon.

"Don't worry, my pretty little Submissive. No one is going to stop us. And I'll make sure that we don't get into trouble. Don't worry. Now let's go get a tent." Draco whispered into his ear he wanted to give in. But instead he sucked in a large breathe and yelled.

* * *

**Draco's POV***

He couldn't believe his luck when he saw Harry wonder off on his own. This was just too good to be true. He left the group of other Doms and made his way to the little Submissive. He stepped in front of him and Harry almost brought them both down on the ground. He decided to play a little cat and mouse game with Harry to persuade him to mate with him.

'He smells so good. He will be mine.' He thought to himself as he breathed in Harry's scent. He knew he had to work fast if he wanted to claim Harry as his own. And from Harry's struggles he could tell that that time was almost up.

He held tighter to the boy. He was about to speak when he heard Harry yell. At first he thought he had hurt the boy and then he realized what he had done. He shook his head, laughing quietly to himself as he heard several adults running towards them. He breathed in Harry's scent one more time before he saw his parents, Professor Dumbledore, The Official and several other adults.

"It looks like our time is up little one." He told Harry quietly as he held him in his arms.

"Draco let go of Harry, dear." His mother called to him. And he reluctantly let go of the person in his arms.

Harry ran towards Professor Dumbledore and hid in his arms. He watched as they checked him to make sure Draco hadn't hurt him. As Harry and the Headmaster were about to walk towards the castle he yelled to them.

"I'll see you tomorrow Harry. And we'll finish this conversation then." He smirked at them and felt pride when Harry's face got even brighter he was surprised that the boy hadn't passed out from blood lost.

He made his way to his parents ignoring the suttle looks of pride on his face. He made his way to the tent for the meeting. As he took his seat he ignored everyone and started imaging what he and Harry would do tomorrow.

* * *

**Harry's POV***

He was so relieved to be away from Draco. But at the same time he wanted to run back towards the tent and throw himself at Draco. He knew it was just mating hormones talking. He had noticed at the end of last year how handsome the other boy had gotten, but he chose to ignore it. Now he couldn't ignore it Draco was extremely handsome and from the short time he was pressed up against his body he could tell that he was very strong. His inner Submissive purred and fought him to go back to the Dominant.

Harry's Submissive was drooling and fantasizing about Draco. His mind was about to explode, when he heard someone calling his name. He turned and noticed that it was Albus.

"Harry are you ok?"

"Yes I was just thinking."

Albus started laughing and Harry scowled at him. "I was just wondering if you were ok, but we both know that you were more than ok in young Malfoy's arms. But now we know the answer to our question my boy."

"And what is that." Harry huffed at him.

"That your mate will be the boy who was just holding you so close to himself, the boy you can't stop thinking about. Young Malfoy, my boy."

"And how can you be so sure. For all we know someone else might claim me."

"We all saw the looks in your eyes as we arrived at the scene. If we had shown up a mere second later, you two would have mated. At the end of tomorrow you will be the next 'Lady' Malfoy. He's not going to let you get away, my boy." Albus had started laughing when he had called him Lady Malfoy.

If someone would have told him last year he would probably be mated to Malfoy he would have hexed them. But now the only thing he could think about was how right Draco had felt against him. But he wouldn't tell anyone that especially Albus, he would never let it go. As they neared his room, his wondered what his and Draco's kids would look like. But that would only happen if he chose him and he hoped that he would.

As he entered his room he was still thinking about the future. He said goodnight to Hedwig and the snakes. And he undressed quickly before falling asleep dreaming about his future.

* * *

~*~ The Next Day ~*~

* * *

Harry woke up feeling excited and nervous about the day. He quickly showered and dressed. He fed Hedwig, Yin and Yang and sat by the fire staring into the flames to calm his nerves. He didn't have to wait long till he heard someone knocking on his door. He stood up and opened the door to find Albus waiting for him smiling.

They made their way to the tent. When they entered they noticed that there were only Submissives and their families in there. The Official stood by the door and greeted them as they entered. After every Submissive was accounted for, the Official went over the rules again before he snapped his fingers.

In front of each Submissive a pair clothes dangled in the air. There was a gray t-shirt and a pair of sweats that looked like slacks. Harry charmed the clothes on his body and gave his other clothes to Albus. The shirt hung off Harry's left shoulder and the sweats were loose around his waist, but not loose enough to fall off.

The Official cleared his throat and waited for silence before he spoke. "The reason you all must change is for convenience and safety. In the heat of the moment it would not be good to be wearing tight clothing. You could get hurt if the Dom has to pull off your clothes. This makes your jobs easier." He looked around the room taking in everyone's face. Harry along with the other Submissives had bright red checks and they refused to meet his eyes. While the parents looked at each other and blushed remembering their own mating seasons and Albus was eating his Lemon Drops and trying to keep his laughing down.

"The Veela Council has sent me some assistants to help the day go quicker. One at a time I will assign you a tent. They will escort you to your tent and will make sure you have everything you need before we start the Mating Season. A bell will sound the beginning of this Gathering. No matter what you do not leave your tent. Tomorrow morning the same two assistants will bring you back here whether or not you have a mate. If you do not then the process will repeat till you either find a Dom or you go to another Gathering. If none of you have questions we will begin."

Harry watched as the Official made his way around the room. He turned towards Albus and gave him a hug. He felt Albus laugh and shot him a glare. As he looked up he noticed that most of the other Subs were gone. He saw the Official make his way towards him.

"Harry your tent will be the farthest in the back. It will force the Dominates by the other tents allowing the other Submissives an opportunity to find a mate. Everything will be ok, Harry." The Official patted him on the shoulder and pushed him towards the two assistants.

He turned around once more to wave to Albus and the Official before he left the tent.

* * *

The assistants left him as soon as they looked around and made everything was in order. They never spoke a word to him and messed with his courage even more. The room was pretty bare except for a bed, a chandelier and a table.

The bed was extremely large; it was bigger than a king. The sheets were a creamy gold and silk. The bed was covered in pillows and a comforter in the same color and material. Across from the bed was the table it was a pale yellow so it matched the bed. To the right of the bed was a door that led to a small bathroom. On the table was food and a pitcher of Pumpkin Juice, Harry couldn't figure out why they were there at first. But then he remembered that they were going to be in the tent from 8 in the morning till some time tomorrow and they would probably get hungry later.

Harry sat down on the bed and waited for the bell to sound.

* * *

At 9 o'clock the bell rang through the clearing. Harry jumped up in fright at the sound, but then soon became nervous once more. He strained his ears to hear anything, but it was quite. A few moments later he heard the snarls of the Dominants. He could tell from the noises that they were fighting near his tent. He silently hoped that Draco was one of them.

After a few tense minutes the sound of the fight had stopped and he waited anxiously for the Dom to enter the tent. The flaps moved and standing in front of him was Draco.

Harry watched as he slowly made his way towards him. Draco had his signature smirk in his face and he slowly reached out a hand to rub Harry's cheek. Draco bent down to run his nose up his neck till he reached his ear.

"Now where were we?" Draco whispered in his ear.

Harry felt a shiver run his spine and he moved closer to Draco. He moved so he was tighter in his embrace and then Harry's mind went blank.


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own any of the characters in this story. J.K. Rowling owns all of the characters.

This story will contain yaoi which means boyXboy.

IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN DO NOT READ! GO AWAY AND DON'T READ THIS THEN! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! THERE WILL BE ADULT SCENES SO IF YOUR TO YOUNG TO READ M, PLEASE GO AWAY!

The couples will be: Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Severus/Sirius/Remus, Neville/Luna, Dean/Seamus, Blaise/OC, Theo/OC, Pansy/OC, Goyle/OC, Crabbe/OC.

So this story contains: mpreg, yaoi, sexual scenes, creature inheritance (Veela) and some cute scenes to.

* * *

Thank you everyone for for adding my story to your favorites and following it! :)

This story will have an ending I promise you. I will try to update every week.

I need help coming up with a title for this story. If you have any ideas please let me.

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS YAOI. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS YAOI. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SEX SCENE. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SEX SCENE.**

* * *

~*~ Chapter 7 ~*~

* * *

**Draco's POV***

Draco walked to the entrance of the clearing. His plan was to find Harry as fast as possible and claim him. And if another Dom got in his way he wouldn't be responsible for their injuries. Harry would be his.

As soon as the bell rang, he took off into the clearing. He ran past several tents, but he couldn't find Harry. 'Where is he?! Where is my Submissive?! If they hurt him I'm gonna' He was stopped short when he smelled him. 'He smells even sweeter now, so mouthwatering.'

A few feet away there was the tent that held his other half. As he neared it he was stopped by the sounds of several growls. He turned around to find several Dominants making their way towards him. They were going to try and take away his other half. He crouched down protectively and growled at them, warning them not to step any closer. But they didn't heed his warning. They could smell Harry's power and purity and they wanted it for themselves. And Draco wasn't going to let that happen.

He gave one more warning before he attacked. He threw the one closest to him into the others. As one got up he picked him up and slammed him into the ground knocking him out cold, another tried to jump him from behind and Draco threw him over his shoulder and broke his nose under his fist. The next two he slammed their heads together. The rest had stopped to watch the fight. They knew they could never beat him in a fight, so they backed up showing Submission to Draco.

He watched them closely. He held his head up and stared at them while they backed away till they turned and ran back to the other tents. He turned around so he was facing the entrance of the tent and inhaled a deep breath and walked into the tent.

* * *

**Harry's POV***

Harry pressed himself closer to Draco breathing in his scent. He felt Draco's hands run up and down his spine as he pulled him closer into his embrace.

"I am so happy you're going to be mine. You have no idea. Merlin, you smell amazing." Draco breathed into his ear.

Another tremor run up his spine and he clung tighter to Draco. His stomach began to clench and his body was begging to sweat, he felt so hot.

"Please help me, I'm so hot. Please Draco help me." He clung to the boy in front of him. He begged him with his eyes and touches for help.

Draco's face pressed closer into his neck and Harry could feel him smirking. "I will gladly help you my pretty little Sub."

Draco slowly pushed him backwards till his knees hit the bed. Harry squeaked as he fell backwards. Draco stared down at him and licked his lips before sinking onto the bed and put his knees on either side of Harry's hips. Harry pushed himself up with his elbows to ask Draco what was going on when he leaned down and joined their lips together.

Fire raced through his veins. The kiss took his breathe away and he let loose a quite moan when Draco shoved his tongue between his lips. Their tongues tangled together. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth and grabbed the back of his neck to push them closer together.

Draco pulled him by the collar of his shirt and when he was sitting up, Draco shoved him so he backed up till his entire body was on the bed. Draco kneeled between his legs before leaning back down to kiss him again.

"Please Draco I need you." Harry whined at him. The fire wasn't cooling down instead it was becoming hotter.

Draco smiled down at him. "Patience Harry."

Draco cradled his face between his hands and kissed him once more. Then his hands disappeared, Harry looked at him confused before he froze. Draco's hands where now at his waist playing with the hem of his shirt. Draco's lips left his and trailed across his cheek and down to his neck. He nibbled and licked his neck above his pulse point and Harry turned his head to give him more room.

Harry didn't know what to do with his hands so he ran them up and down Draco's back. Draco's hands stilled at his waist and he moaned into his neck. There was a swooshing sound and then Harry felt cold air. Looking down he saw that his shirt was gone and looking up he saw Draco taking off his own shirt. Their pants soon followed.

Harry tried to cover himself with his hands, but Draco stopped him. He grabbed his hands and pinned them on either side of his head. Harry turned his head and tried to hide his burning cheeks in the comforter. He felt Draco nudge his nose against his face and kiss his cheek.

"Don't be nervous. You're so beautiful. Don't try to hide yourself from me. You don't have anything to be nervous about. I want you so badly. I'm so happy that your mine." Draco tilted his head and kissed him before releasing his hands.

Harry opened his eyes to look at Draco, his dominant, and his cheeks burned brighter. Draco was wow. His shoulders were broader than Harry's chest. The muscles covering his upper body were huge, he looked so strong. Harry's mouth started to water as his eyes feasted on the sight in front of. His Submissive side purred and accepted Draco as its mate.

As his eyes traveled farther down he froze and couldn't turn his eyes away. Draco was huge he didn't know he fit in pants. Let alone how he was going to fit inside of him. Draco caught him staring and smirked at him.

"You like what you see?" Draco whispered in his ear as he nibbled on his ear lope.

Harry could only nod his head. And threw back his head and moaned as Draco ran his hands down his sides. Draco's hands slid down further to cup the back of his legs and lifted them up so they bracketed his hips.

"Relax and don't tense up, Love. I don't want to hurt you." Draco looked into his eyes as his hands slowly rubbed down his legs.

Harry nodded his head but he didn't know what was going on. Why should he relax? A second latter he felt a finger at his entrance. He stared up at Draco, confusion covered his face. And then he let loose a strangled gasp as the finger slipped inside of him. It felt so weird he had never felt anything like this in his entire life.

Draco stared into his eyes judging his expressions to see if he was hurting him. Harry shook his head no. After a few moments he added a second finger and Harry moaned. Draco's fingers felt amazing inside of him. But Draco's pace was so slow, Harry wanted something more. He pushed his hips on those fingers as they pushed into him. He tightened his legs around Draco's waist. There that's what he wanted and he hoped that Draco could take a hint. The next trust proved that he had gotten the message and was a fast learner.

"If you wanted more you should have said something. I am more than happy to accomidate myself to your needs." Draco wiggled his eyebrows at him and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

Draco frowned a little and Harry pulled his face to his own and kissed him. He convayed love and devotion into the kiss, hoping to remove the frown from his Dom's face. It seemed to have done the trick, because a giant smirk spread across his face once more and he kissed him back with hunger. Harry jumped as Draco slammed in a third finger. Draco kept up the fast pace before he removed his fingers.

Harry whined at the lost. "What do you think you're doing?! You better do something quick or so help me Draco I'm going to…"

He didn't have to finish his sentenced because Draco slammed into him. Draco let loose a loud moaned and crawled at Draco's back.

"Is that better, Baby? Or can I do something else for you?" He nibbled on his collarbone as he stayed pressed up against Harry.

Harry held on tighter to Draco with his legs and ran his up and down his back, scratching softly. Draco was so big, he felt so full. Nothing had ever felt this good. Minutes passed and Draco, his Dominant, did absolutely nothing. He wiggled his hips and moaned as he felt Draco move inside of him. But he still he didn't move. 'Why isn't he moving?'

He wiggled his hips and pushed back at him. Finally Draco moved he pulled out of him before slamming back in.

"Yes ohhh." Harry threw back his head and moaned. Draco smirked before repeating the action.

Harry screamed as Draco slammed into him again and again.

"Draco please more more. Merlin so good. Ahhh"

"You feel so good Harry. You're so tight. It's like you were made just for me."

Moans and screams, from Harry, filled the air as the now Mated pair claimed the other as their own.

"Draco more so close."

"Come for me, Harry. Now!"

Lips joined in harsh, sloppy kisses as hips slammed together. Harry screamed as he came between him. He felt Draco turn his head and then he felt fangs at his neck. He screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure as his fangs pierced the skin, marking him as claimed and as Draco's Submissive. He came once more from the sensations of being marked and claimed. If anyone messed with him he feared what Draco would do them.

Draco stayed between his legs as they tried to regain their breath. They locked eyes and kissed softly. Harry was so happy that they were together and smiled into the kiss.

"I love you Harry with all my heart. You're my mate, my Submissive, the love of my life, my husband and the future mother of our children." Love and adoration filled the eyes that stared down at him and Harry felt himself melt under them.

"I love you to Draco. I'm so happy you picked me as your Submissive. I can't wait for us to start our lives together."

"Me to, Love."

They smiled softly at each other and kissed once more. When Draco pulled out, Harry moaned at the loss of his Dominant being inside of him.

Draco laughed softly and it sounded like music to Harry's ears. "Let's sleep now and in the morning I'll rock your world even harder than I just did."

Draco turned them, so Harry was on his side and he was spooning him from behind. He heard him whisper a spell and then he felt the comforter on top them. He felt Draco's arm snake around his waist and pull him close. Their bodies were pressed tight against each other. Harry snuggled into the embrace, basking in the love and warmth coming from his Dominant. He felt the arm tighten around him and Harry giggled softly. He knew Draco was going to be extremely possessive for a while and Harry thought it was extremely cute and was looking forward to teasing him about it. He turned slightly to kiss his cheek and listened to Draco's quiet snores signaling he had already fallen asleep. Harry pulled the comforter up higher and pressed himself closer to Draco. He was soon lulled to sleep by the quiet snores of his mate. He fell asleep dreaming of what the next day would bring and wondering exactly how Draco was going to rock his world.


	9. Chapter 8

I do not own any of the characters in this story. J.K. Rowling owns all of the characters.

This story will contain yaoi which means boyXboy.

IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN DO NOT READ! GO AWAY! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! THERE WILL BE ADULT SCENES SO IF YOUR TO YOUNG TO READ M, PLEASE GO AWAY!

The couples will be: Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Severus/Sirius/Remus, Neville/Luna, Dean/Seamus, Blaise/OC, Theo/OC, Pansy/OC, Goyle/OC, Crabbe/OC.

So this story contains: mpreg, yaoi, sexual scenes, creature inheritance (Veela) and some cute scenes to.

* * *

Thank you everyone for for adding my story to your favorites and following it! It means a lot to me. :)

This story will have an ending I promise you. I will try to update every week.

SincerelyYourSecret suggested the title and I love it. :)

I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. School and work have been hectic lately and I haven't had time to write. Please forgive me.

* * *

~*~ Chapter 8 ~*~

* * *

**Harry's POV***

Harry had never slept so good in his entire life. He felt safe, secure and it just felt right to be here. As he slowly stretched, his movements were constricted by a weight on his chest. Looking down he found a large arm encircling his waist.

He turned his head to follow the arm to the body behind him. He took in the detail of the other person's face. He had a strong jaw and high cheek bones. His hair was an amazing shade of white gold almost a white color. Hidden under his hair were his closed eyes. His eyelids were a pink color and they were framed by long blonde eyelashes. As he stared at the face a part of him recognized the face that he was staring at.

He wanted to continue to stare at the face in front of him all day, but it seemed like his body had other plans. His stomach growled, reminding he had only had breakfast a few hours ago and he was starving. He watched as the eyes in front of him fluttered open, mercury colored eyes met his own.

As he stared into their depth, the memories of what had happened earlier ran through his head. He ducked his head in embarrassment. He felt a pair of fingers slip under his chin and lift his head back up till he was staring back into the eyes of his Dominant.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed of Harry. Just like I said last night I am so happy you are my Submissive." Draco told him lovingly as he rubbed their noses together.

Harry blushed and moved to kiss him when his stomach growled again. He groaned as Draco laughed. Draco untangled himself from Harry and the blanket as he got out of bed. Harry watched as he walked towards the table. A light blush spread across his face as he noticed that Draco was naked and after looking down he noticed that he was as well.

When Draco returned he had two goblets and a plate of food with him.

"I didn't know what you wanted, so I grabbed a little bit of everything." Draco looked down and a small blush spread across his cheek bones.

"Thank you." Harry smiled back as he kissed his cheek in thanks. Draco looked up and smiled at him.

They were quite as they ate the fruit and small finger sandwiches Draco had brought for them to share. They took turns feeding each other and exchanging sweet kisses. Harry hoped that this would never end. When they had finished eating and their goblets were empty, Draco snapped his fingers and they floated back to the table.

Draco pulled him into his lap and Harry snuggled into his embrace.

"I love you Draco."

"I love you to Harry."

Draco ran his nose up his neck to his cheek and then across to his lips.

"Now I think I promised you something when we woke up." Draco whispered against his lips.

Harry giggled and moved forward to press their lips together. Draco pushed him so he was lying on his back and he crawled between his legs. Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and spread his legs to allow Draco to have more room. The kiss depended and Harry moaned into it.

Harry felt Draco's hands grab his hips. He pressed his hips closer to the other boy's rubbing their lengths together. Draco's grip tightened and grounded their hips together dragging a gasp from him. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's hips pulling them even closer together.

Draco nipped at his bottom lip asking for Harry to allow him entrance. Harry opened his mouth and as he did Draco shoved his tongue inside. His tongue rubbed against Harry's begging for it to come out and play. Harry shyly rubbed back and Draco moaned happily. Harry gained more courage and he pushed his tongue into Draco's mouth. Draco put a hand behind his head and wrapped his fingers in hair, pulling him closer and deepened the kiss.

Harry felt like he was floating on Cloud 9 and beyond. He looked at Draco and decided to take a risk and gathered his courage. He tightened his grip and rolled over so he was on top. In a moment of shock Draco's hold loosened. Harry pushed himself up and put his hands on the other's chest.

* * *

**Draco's POV***

He couldn't believe it. But the sight above him was real. It seems that his Submissive had decided to try to and get the upper hand on him. He smirked up at him and couldn't wait to see what his little one had planned.

Harry leaned down to kiss him quickly before sitting back up. He looked nervous and so unsure of himself Draco thought it was cute. He watched as the other bit his lip and tapped his fingers on his chest.

"Dear you put me on my back and pinned me to our bed. Yet you do nothing. I'm waiting for whatever you planned in your cute little head."

Harry opened his mouth to speak but closed it and looked away. A blush spread across his cheeks and his breathing increased. Draco couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face he just loved the way he affected the other. Harry ran his fingers across his chest and down his arms to his hands. He intertwined their finger and brought them up to his cheeks.

"I…I don't…I don't know how to do ahhh…" He looked at a loss for words and Draco decided to see how long he could drag this out.

"Do what? Hold hands it seems to me you know how to do that. What is it you don't know what to do Love?"

Harry stared into his eyes before using their hands to cover them. He took a few deep breathes in and Draco almost shivered as he felt cold and then hot air run across his wrists.

"You know."

"Oh do I? I know a lot of different things. So what is it that should I know?"

Harry whispered something and pressed their hands tighter against his face.

"What was that Dear?"

"I don't know what to do. I've never done this." Harry said in a rush.

"I am so happy that you never did. But didn't you at least read a book?" He watched as Harry shook his head no and laughed. "Well then I guess it will be up to me to teach you."

"Did you? You know do this before?" Harry asked with a bit of sorrow in his voice.

"No I was just a virginal as you when we mated. But my father insisted that I learn all there is to know about sex before the Gathering. That was the most disturbing lesson that I had ever learned from him and he laughed the entire time." A small smile broke out across the other's face.

He sat up shocking the other and pulled their hands to their sides so he could see his face. Harry looked beautiful when he smiled. Harry hid his face in Draco's neck.

"It's ok there is nothing to be embarrassed over. Look at me." Draco used one hand to tilt Harry's face to look at him. "I am so happy that you were my first and I was yours. Now I do believe that I made you a promise earlier. And Malfoy's always keep a promise."

"I thought Malfoy's always got what they wanted?" Asked Harry confused.

"That to, that's why you're in my bed." Harry's face turned a darker shade.

Draco laid back down on the bed and looked up at the other. He brought their hands to his chest.

"Now where we?"


End file.
